spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Admin od kuchni: Luqgreg
Witajcie! Dzisiaj sobota, a więc i kolejny wywiad z serii Admin od kuchni. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Dzisiaj naszym gościem jest Luqgreg, biurokrata i administratora polskiej Need for Speed Wiki, a od dosłownie dzisiaj także i anglojęzycznej wiki na ten temat. Życzę miłej lektury wywiadu. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png 670px|center|link= ;Witaj Luqgreg! Na początek... powiedz coś o sobie. Kim jesteś? Czym się zajmujesz na co dzień? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Witam! Edytuję na Fandomie już od ponad półtora roku i prócz rozwijania kilku projektów w miarę możliwości staram się pomagać innym. Poza Fandomem jestem zwykłym uczniem - na ten moment w okresie "przejściowym" http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;...hmm, a co przedstawia Twój avatar? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :No tego się akurat da dosyć łatwo domyślić. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Otóż "Lenny Face" się tam znalazł ze względu na moje nietypowe poczucie humoru i chęć "pośmieszkowania". Zdarza mi się niejednokrotnie wstawić do wypowiedzi jakiś żart, często zachaczający o połacie "czarnego humoru". Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie da się ze mną poważnie porozmawiać. Staram się podchodzić do wszystkiego z dystansem. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;...a Twoja nazwa użytkownika... skąd się wzięła? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Wiedziałem, że takie pytanie padnie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Szczerze, sam nie pamiętam jak ta "zlepka" powstała - kilka ładnych lat minęło, jedynie powiem, że częściowo jest ona związana z moim imieniem. Myślałem nad jakąś unikalną nazwą, taka wpadła do głowy, spodobała mi się i tak została. Chociaż z perspektywy czasu wydaje się ona głupia i pozbawiona wszelkiego sensu. Dodam jeszcze, że ze względu na trudności z jej wypowiedzeniem wiele osób sobie ją skraca do poprostu "Luq", bądź ostatnio nawet do "Lu". ;Okej. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Właściwie spytałem Cię o nazwę użytkownika, o avatar i o to, kim jesteś ogólnie... ale wciąż nie wiemy jednego - jak trafiłeś na FANDOM (w owych czasach, na Wikię)? Od czego zacząłeś? Jak wygląda potoczyła się Twoja historia jako użytkownika naszej społeczności? Na których projektach działałeś? :Na FANDOM (wtedy jeszcze Wikię) już trafiałem parokrotnie szukając informacji dot. gier w które grałem - jestem osobą, która lubi dogłębnie poznawać niektóre uniwersa i szukam róźnych ciekawostek czy sekretów na dany temat. No i na pewnej wiki, przy jednym artykule, zauważyłem kilka dość rażących błędów. By nie było widać mojego IP założyłem konto i je poprawiłem. Przy okazji poprawiłem jeszcze jeden artykuł i zostawiłem konto nieużywane przez dosyć długi czas. Dopiero w dzień przed wigilią Bożego Narodzenia 2015 roku trafiłem na polską Need for Speed Wiki, gdzie po poprawieniu kilku błędów zostałem na dłużej. Sam byłem z serią dosyć obyty, więc chciałem się podzielić swoją wiedzą. Po dwóch miesiącach tworzenia artykułów dostałem od Pirra uprawnienia administratora i mogłem się rozwijać dalej http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Po kolejnych kilku miesiącach, niestety samotnego edytowania, dostałem uprawnienia biurokraty i zostałem z wikią praktycznie sam. W międzyczasie utworzyłem polską Burnout Wiki, ale skończyła ofiarą słomianego zapału - mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze znajdę czas by ją rozwinąć. Chociaż ta porażka nauczyła mnie kilku rzeczy. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png I tak żmudnie edytując na zarówno jak i na polskiej jak i angielskiej NFS Wiki minłął rok. Na CS zaglądałem, ale się nigdy nie wypowiadałem, ani nie wchodziłem na czat, aż na trafiłem na link do tutejszego Discorda. Dzięki temu w końcu miałem okazję w końcu poznać innych edytorów na FANDOMIE, czy ponownie spotkać Pirra :V. ;A więc edytowałeś na Need for Speed Wiki, jesteś też założycielem Burnout Wiki... w zasadzie chciałbym Cię spytać o Need for Speed Wiki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Jesteś jej administratorem i biurokratą - opowiedz nam, jak wygląda codzienna praca tam, co możesz powiedzieć o społeczności Need for Speed Wiki? Jakie są główne problemy tej wiki? :Tak jak już wcześniej zaznaczyłem, na obecną chwilę na Need for Speed Wiki jestem jedynym stałym edytorem, chociaż raz na jakiś czas ktoś się przewinie i poprawi coś lub napisze miły komentarz. Sam głównie zajmuję się dokumentowaniem zawartości gier - listy dostępnych tras, czy dostępnych modyfikacji aut oraz zbieraniu przeróżnych ciekawostek. Często mi się zdarza spędzić kolejną godzinę z daną grą, czy przeszukać jej pliki w poszukiwaniu danej informacji. Największym problemem wiki jest brak aktywnych użytkowników, przez co czasem tracę chęci do jej dalszego rozwijania. ;No nic, życzę Ci, byś po jakimś czasie znalazł dla NFS Wiki stałą społeczność.... i dalszej wytrwałości w tworzeniu Need for Speed Wiki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png No właśnie, edytorzy na FANDOMIE, którzy mają kilkuletni staż w edytowaniu, widzieli niejedną zmianę wprowadzoną przez przysłowiową „górę”. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Ogólnie, jak oceniasz same zmiany i ich kierunek? :Dziękuję! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Nie miałem okazji widzieć zbyt wielu zmian, ale mam co do nich mieszane odczucia. Jak na przykład podoba mi się minimalistyczny wygląd nowego nagłówka i nawigacji, tak wprowadzanie filmów w artykułach (co widać na kilku angielskich wikiach) już niekoniecznie - przeczy to moim zdaniem idei która przyświęca rozwijaniu danych projektów. Odnoszę też wrażenie iż zmiany są wycelowane zdecydowanie bardziej w czytelników, którzy raz na jakiś czas zajrzą na FANDOM poszukać informacji, a brakuje innowacji dla stałych edytorów i administratorów. ;Myślę jednak, że 1,5 roku jakiegoś większego edytowania daje i tak jakiś ogląd na sprawy... nie tylko takie sprawy, ale też wszelakie związane z samym używaniem przycisków... no właśnie, jako wprawiony administrator, co doradzisz komuś, kto dopiero dostał przyciski? :Na pewno, warto się rozejrzeć do czego otrzymaliśmy dostęp, ale nie oznacza to, by od razu wszystkiego używać. Na to przyjdzie czas. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Ogromnym błędem byłoby też pomyślenie "napracowałem się na te uprawnienia, teraz niech inni edytują" - mimo nowych przycisków, warto kontynuować swoją pracę jako edytor, a nie zajmować się samym patrolowaniem, czy zmienianiem wyglądu. To, że jest się administratorem nie oznacza też, że można narzucać swoją wolę. Warto przedyskutować zmiany, czy inne decyzje wraz ze społecznością. ;A gdy jednak na Need for Speed Wiki zawita nowy edytor - co mu doradzisz? Jak ma rozpocząć? :Na pewno nie chciałbym "nadmiarem" porad go wystraszyć. Nawet najmniejsza poprawka jest przydatna, więc niech nie boi się edytować, a jeżeli ma wątpliwości nikt nie zabrania mu się zapytać administracji :). Jeśli popełnia jakieś większe błędy warto to też mu wytłumaczyć, drobnostki można zawsze skorygować samemu. ;Jak radzisz sobie w sytuacjach jakichkolwiek sporów, konfliktów? :Jeżeli mam dwie strony do wyboru, staram się rozpatrzeć argumenty i postulaty każdej ze stron i wybrać tą, która wyjdzie najlepiej dla dobra ogółu. Jeżeli jest to możliwe staram się też pójść na częściowe ustępstwo dla drugiej strony. Z taką sytuacją już miałem okazję się zetknąć, gdy na Need for Speed Wiki pewna osoba umieściła artykuł o wydanej fanowskiej książce, po czym znalazł się wiele komentarzy, że tego artykułu tu nie powinno być, a sama książka to oszustwo. Ostatecznie artykuł został znacząco zmodyfikowany, by zaznaczał, że to nieoficjalna twórczość i jest linkowany tylko w kilku miejscach. Niestety dalej się pojawiają komentarze atakujące i książkę, i administrację. ;No to na koniec... chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :W szczególności Pirra, który mi pozwolił się rozwinąć oraz cały tutejszy discord za niepowtarzalną atmosferę. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Dobrze, dziękuję za poświęcenie czasu... bywaj, Lu. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png : No nic, dobranoc w takim razie! No nic, wywiad dobiegł końca... ale gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania, nie wahajcie się ich zadać w komentarzach! A na kolejny wywiad, który przeprowadzi Wedkarski, zapraszamy za dwa tygodnie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Admin od kuchni